


Untitled Intentional Badfic

by Mireille, soft_princess



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mpreg, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: When Giles rescues Xander from a demon brothel, he finds more than just his friend. But will their Love survive all the obstacles in its way? (Intentional badfic)





	Untitled Intentional Badfic

**Author's Note:**

> This was DELIBERATELY terrible, written for a crackfic/badfic challenge and posted under the names "SoftyP" and "~~~~Mirielle~~~~" so we could claim it was our evil twins who wrote it. :) 
> 
> Not only did we use so many cliches, and use them BADLY, we didn't spell-check. Or proofread. Hell, I could barely look at this while I typed it. 
> 
> ~~There used to be cover art, but it has been lost. BE GRATEFUL.~~ UPDATE: the artist had a copy! Be afraid!

  
banner made by [katekat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katekat/pseuds/katekat)

Xander had given up hope.   
  
If anybody was going to rescue him, they would have done it already. He'd been here for six months and no one had even tried to save him.  
  
Maybe that was a good thing. He didn't want them to see him like this. Xander looked down at the ample breasts straining the gold mesh bikini that was all he had to wear. His customers liked him dressed like this.   
  
Xander hated it though. It was tiny and uncomfortable and he wished he wasn't a girl anymore. He'd been a girl for six months, and he was tired of it and he wanted to go home. But now he had to go because his next customer was waiting and it made the brunette feel sick to his stomach a little.  
  
He was going to have to pretend to be enjoying himself, though. If there were any more complaints about his attitude, he knew they'd start sending him the customers who didn't even *look* human. He'd been punished like that for a week about a month ago and he never wanted to go back to that again.   
  
So he got up with a long suffering sigh and waited by the door of his cell until the guard opened it. "Go on, slut," the big green  _thing_  said. "You're late."  
  
Xander kept his eye on the floor and ran down the stairs to the main room where all the customers were waiting to choose who they would fuck hard tonight.  
  
While he kept looking at the floor, he forced a smile. The customers liked the whores to look happy, and Xander needed to prove to his owners that he was valuable enough to keep around even if he couldn't work for a while. He wasn't going to be able to keep his secret from them forever.   
  
He had to consciously think not to put his hands on his stomach. He couldn't let anybody know right now. The owners wouldn't be happy, at least not until Xander proved his worth to them, and he hadn't yet. He didn't know who the father was, he had so many customers, but he really hoped it hadn't been that demon from that time when he was being punished. The thing was ugly.  
  
He waited as several of the others were claimed for the night, feeling guilty for being happy that one of the customers he remembered as having a nasty temper passed him by. Finally, though, he saw a pair of boots stop in front of him. He kept his eyes on the floor, even when he could feel the demon looking him over. "This one," the demon growled.   
  
Xander felt a shudder go through his spine and he gulped, invisibly, because he couldn't let the demon see that he was kinda scared. From what little the young man could see, which was all of two feet, the demon was huge, very huge, huger than most demons Xander had had sex with since he was kidnapped.  
  
But he had been trained well--he might not have been a good student in school, but his new owners had ways to make sure their lessons stayed with him--and so, still keeping his eyes down, Xander murmured, "How may I serve you?"  
  
The demon grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him into an empty room where there was a bed and several, expensive looking, pillows. "You can start by sucking on that," the demon said, unzipping its pants -- at least, it looked sort of like pants -- and letting them pool down to his ankles.  
  
Xander let the demon push him down to his knees, trying not to think about how on earth he was going to open his mouth wide enough to take in the massive cock without gagging--or really, as he got a better look at it, at *all*. He didn't have any choice, he told himself. Every customer he serviced made it more likely that his owners would keep him around when he was too pregnant to work any more.  
  
Because, yes, he was pregnant. Very pregnant. It was kind of weird, actually, because he could only remember having his periods a couple of times after his owners had done the sex change, and then poof, there was this. Xander could feel it -- the baby -- growing inside him, even if it was still tiny. Definitely the weirdest thing he'd ever felt.  
  
He sighed quietly, flashing a smile at the demon and taking a deep breath as he tried to shut his brain off. It was the only way he could get through his work shifts; finding a place somewhere inside his brain where he could just block everything out and pretend it was happening to someone else.   
  
Someone who wasn't him. Someone who was a *woman* and *pregnant* and definitely not him.  
  
Also, someone who was being interrupted.  
  
"Down!"  
  
It sounded like Giles, so Xander ducked to the ground and rolled away, hands immediately coming down protectively over his stomach.  
  
"Get away from him," the Giles-voice said, and either Xander had lost his mind completely or he was being rescued, and either way he at least wasn't going to have to do this any more. "I said *move*," it went on. There was the sound of a scuffle, and Xander looked up to see the demon being backed against the stone wall with a crossbow pointed at its throat.   
  
Definitely Giles then, only him could handle a crossbow like him. The brunette shifted his eyes, and jumped. Well, okay, since when did Giles have wings? Although, it really explained how he'd gotten in here in the first place, but damn. WINGS. Two of them, right there on Giles' back.  
  
Giles' very naked back. Well, naked except for the wings.  
  
Xander gulped.  
  
Maybe they weren't actually wings, he tried telling himself. That lasted for all of two seconds, before his brain demanded to know whether or not Xander thought it was *that* stupid. They were definitely wings. *Big* wings, with actual feathers in a pattern of browns that looked kind of familiar to Xander.   
  
It looked, in fact, kind of like the tweed jackets Giles used to wear to the library.   
  
They were really cool, though, and Xander couldn't help staring. Then the demon's head exploded, and Giles was pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Come on, love, before they send more of these," Giles said his hand coming up around the young man's stomach. "Hang tight, we have to fly."  
  
Xander put both arms around the older man's neck and yelped when they came off the floor. "I hate heights!" he yelled.  
  
"It won't be long," Giles said, his arms tightening around Xander. "But it's the only way to get you out of here."  
  
The wings really were kind of cool, Xander thought. They were only a foot or so off the ground, but moving along a lot faster than Xander could run, even back in his normal state. Then they got out into an open area, and Giles took them higher into the air.   
  
Xander stopped thinking about how cool it was, and started trying not to get sick.   
  
"I'll have you home in no time," said Giles. "Don't look down."  
  
He nodded, closing his eyes and clinging tighter to Giles. He had a million questions--starting with "Since when do you have wings?" but they could all wait. Besides, if they started in playing twenty questions, Giles was going to get around to "since when are you a girl?" and Xander really didn't want to go there.   
  
It was a long time before they finally landed. Xander was cold, and tired, and he attached himself to Giles, shivering. "Where are we?" asked the young man.  
  
"Home. Sunnydale," Giles replied, voice sounding exasperated, although not in an angry way.  
  
When Xander looked up, he recognized Buffy's house and sighed in relief. Six months away, but this place didn't see to have changed.  
  
Then he shook his head. "Not here. I can't." Giles hadn't noticed what had happened to him yet--no, that wasn't right, Giles *had* to have noticed, but at least he hadn't said anything. But Xander didn't think he could face the others yet. He didn't know where he could go--home was definitely not an option--but not here.   
  
Giles shook his head. "No, don't worry, they know already. Willow has a spell almost ready to change you back." The tweed-winged man let Xander down gently on the ground and stretched his wings before retracting them. They fit his back perfectly and he put his shirt back on, answering Xander's question about how he'd hidden them for years without any of them knowing about them.  
  
Without thinking about it, Xander took a half-step closer to Giles, seeking comfort from the other man's presence. "They all know?"   
  
"Yes, they do," Giles admitted taking the young man in his arms. "But don't worry, love, everything will be all right."  
  
Xander buried his face in Giles' shoulder, tears running down his cheeks.Things weren't going to be all right. There was no way that Giles and the girls knew everything. But here, with Giles' arms around him, he felt safe for the first time in months.  
  
"Xander," Giles said, cupping Xander's cheek and forcing him to look up. "Don't cry, love, I'll take care of you."  
  
Xander believed him, because he really did feel safe right now, and it made him want to kiss Giles. He had never thought about Giles that way before, but it felt right, now.  
  
He looked up into Giles' beautiful green eyes. "Do you promise?" he whispered, his voice shaking.   
  
Giles gently brushed the tears away from Xander's cheek. "Of course, love. It's going to be fine."  
  
Xander closed his eyes and swallowed hard, nodding. "A--all right," he said, still whispering. He hated to cry, but he figured it was all the hormones pregnant women kept whining about, and let it happen. "If you say it'll be fine, then I believe you," Xander whispered brokenly. He couldn't stop staring in Giles' eyes.  
  
"It will be fine," Giles told him again, then leaned down, pressing his lips to Xander's softly. "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you, ever again."  
  
Xander was crying openly now, kissing Giles harder. This felt so much better than anything he'd ever felt before, and he didn't want to stop and have to go inside to face Buffy and Willow.  
  
Giles kissed him back, then pulled back slightly. "Come on, love," he said. "There are other people who've been almost as worried about you as I have, and they're not going to be happy until they've had a chance to see for themselves that you're all right."  
  
"You're coming in with me?" Xander said, reaching for Giles' hand.   
  
"Of course, I am." Giles rolled his eyes at him lovingly, and took the young man's hand. "Lets get you back to yourself ASAP. I do enjoy how you look, but it will be better once you are a man again." That said, he pulled Xander towards the front door and walked in without knocking.  
  
"But--" Xander began. He wanted to get back to normal, but first he had to tell Giles about the baby. Even if Giles and the others were going to be disgusted by the idea, they had to know why he needed to stay a girl for the next few months.  
  
But they were already inside, and Xander stopped talking. He wanted to tell Giles first, alone. The girls could find out later.   
  
Except things really didn't go as Xander wanted them too, because a minute after he'd come in and was hugged, way too tightly, by the girls, Willow had already started chanting. "But wait," Xander interjected feebly.  
  
"This will only take a second," Willow said, resuming her chanting.   
  
"No, wait!" Xander said, louder this time, but it was too late--there was a flash of light, and then he stumbled, clutching at Giles' arm as he was thrown off-balance by the sudden change to his body.   
  
Giles caught him in his arms and cuddled him close to his chest. "It will be all right, love," Giles said, "the pain will fade soon."  
  
Xander shook his head quickly. "It's not that," he said, clinging tightly to Giles even though he knew the girls were staring at them. "I was trying to tell her that I'm--that I was--" He shook his head again. "It doesn't matter now," he mumbled, his face buried in Giles' chest.   
  
Giles clung to him and turned to the girls. "A little privacy would be needed, I suppose. We'll be upstairs."  
  
"No, I'll take him," Willow said defensively, and took Xander's arm. "You've done a lot already, Giles."  
  
But Xander wouldn't let her; he shook his head and said "no" strongly enough that she backed away. He glared at her.  
  
Once Willow stepped away, Xander relaxed a little. He couldn't apologize to Willow, not after what she'd just done, but he was able to say, "Look, Willow, I--I really need to talk to Giles now." He looked up at Giles. "Can we just--go somewhere else?"   
  
"But Xander," Willow argued, pouting, "I'm your best friend, can't you talk to me instead?"  
  
Xander shook his head without looking away from Giles' beautiful hazel eyes. "Please, Giles."  
  
Giles nodded, and, without a glance at the girls, helped Xander up the stairs and into Mrs. Summers' room. She was away for the week with Dawn, and wouldn't be back for four more days.  
  
Xander sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. Giles sat down next to him, putting his arm around Xander's shoulders, and Xander leaned into him. It was weird how comfortable this felt, but he wasn't going to complain. Not now. Something had to feel comfortable, and it definitely wasn't the stupid gold bikini he was still wearing.   
  
Like he was reading Xander's thoughts, Giles said: "Perhaps we should get you out of these clothes and put something more appropriate on?"  
  
Xander nodded, but didn't move. He could barely think about anything that wasn't the baby. It was probably gone now, snapped into oblivion because Willow had been too fast getting him back to being a man.  
  
Giles looked at him expectantly, then shook his shoulder gently. "Xander? Did you hear me?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," Xander blurted out. He hadn't ever said it before, even though he hadn't been able to think of anything else for weeks--and now that he had, he realized it probably wasn't even true any more. "I mean, I was pregnant. That's what I was trying to-- to tell Willow."   
  
"Dear Lord," Giles swore, hand falling away from Xander,s shoulder. "I-- I'm sorry."  
  
Xander looked at Giles' hand, now resting on the blanket, and sighed. "I don't know who the father was, I mean, there were so many of them that I lost count, but yeah, pregnant." It was so weird to hear that word coming out of his mouth. "I don't know if I am anymore. Do you think there's any way to find out?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's nothing I've ever had experience with."   
  
Xander sighed again. He'd known this was going to happen once he told Giles--Giles didn't want to touch him any more now that he knew everything that had happened. "It, um. It probably doesn't matter." It did matter, more than he'd thought it would, but that was his problem and not Giles'.  
  
"Maybe we could try a regular pregnancy test, I could get one from the pharmacy," Giles said.  
  
"You--you think that would work?"  
  
"Possibly," Giles launched himself into a monologue about how pregnancy tests worked, but Xander interrupted him.  
  
"The store should still be opened right?" He just wanted to know now, and worry about other things later.  
  
"Yes. I'll go while you change into something--"  
  
"--a little less embarrassing?" Xander finished for him, with another weak smile. At least Giles still seemed to be his friend, and that was good, even if Xander already missed the comfort of having Giles' arms around him. "Just, please, don't tell the girls yet?"   
  
"Of course not," Giles said. He leaned over and, to Xander's surprise, kissed his cheek. "I'll be as quick as I can, love."  
  
Xander stayed there on the bed for a minute, touching his cheek after Giles had gone. When Giles got back, Xander should ask about the kissing. And the love thing. Oh, and the wings. Definitely the wings. But for now, he had to find something to put on.  
  
Which was one of the reasons he'd tried hinting to Giles that maybe upstairs at Buffy's house wasn't the best idea: Buffy wasn't exactly his size, even when he'd been a girl. And now that he wasn't... well, now there wasn't anything here for him to wear.   
  
He looked through Mrs. Summers' closet anyway.   
  
What he found wasn't much, but at least, Mrs. Summers had a bathrobe. A red satin bathrobe, and Xander decided to take it into the bathroom and have a shower while GIles was gone. He scrubbed for a long time, loving the feel of the hot water on his skin. It'd been so long since he'd have a good, hot shower. After he was done, he put on the bathrobe, and went back into the bedroom.  
  
Twice, while he waited for Giles, Willow came and knocked on the door; Xander had no problem telling her to go away. When the next time it was Buffy knocking, it was a little harder for Xander to send her away, but he didn't want to see anyone right now but Giles.   
  
It wasn't just the bathrobe; he could have wrapped himself in a blanket to hide that. He just felt *safe* with Giles there.   
  
Finally, just as Xander was almost asleep, the door swung open and Giles came in with a smile on his face. "Here, love, I have the test for you," he said, closing the door and coming to sit on the bed.  
  
Xander sat up, taking the bag from Giles' hand. "Thanks," he said quietly. "Um. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, taking the bag with him into the bathroom.   
  
He'd thought about waiting in the bathroom for the test results, but then he decided that no matter what the results were, he'd feel better getting them with Giles right there.   
  
So he peed on the stick, washed his hand, dried them on the towel, and brought the stick back into the bedroom. "How long do I have to wait?"  
  
"I don't know, I think it said five minutes. Come on, sit, love."  
  
Xander sat down, staring unhappily at the stick in his hand. He wasn't even sure what he wanted the results to be. If it was positive--it *couldn't* be positive. He was a guy. He didn't even have the *parts* for the test to be positive.   
  
But if it was negative, that meant that Willow had basically magicked his baby out of existence, and Xander wasn't sure he could deal with that.   
  
"It will be all right, sweetheart," Giles whispered, putting an arm over Xander's shoulder. "Whatever the result is, it will be all right."  
  
"But how could I be pregnant? I mean, I'm lacking all the necessary parts and everything."  
  
"I don't know," Giles confessed. "I suspect that the test will be--"   
  
"Don't say that," Xander said, squeezing Giles' hand. "Just... don't." He leaned against Giles' side, letting Giles hold him while he waited for the results.   
  
It seemed to take hours, but finally the test showed two bars. "What does that mean, it can't be right."  
  
"It means you're still pregnant, love," Giles said very patiently. "Don't worry about anything else now, your baby's safe." He took the test from Xander's hand and put it on the nightstand. "You should sleep."  
  
Xander shook his head. "I don't want to stay here. I just want to go--" He sighed. "I guess I can't go home, what with not having paid rent for six months." But if he stayed here for too long, he was going to have to explain everything, and he wasn't ready. Giles knew, but he wasn't sure he could face telling anyone else. And he needed *clothes*.   
  
Giles took Xander's hand in his own and held tight. "You can come to my flat. When we couldn't keep your apartment, I packed your things and put them in my guest room."  
  
He nodded quickly. "Thanks. I need clothes that don't belong to Buffy's mom." He'd figure out what to do after that. Maybe Giles would let him crash there, at least for the night. He'd be safe there, with Giles.   
  
Giles nodded and pulled Xander tight against his chest. "Of course, love, of course. You can stay with me as long as you want."  
  
Xander gave a hard sigh and nodded against Giles' shoulder. "Okay, I can do that." Then he laughed. "But maybe I need a coat or something, because I don't think I can leave like this."  
  
Giles picked up a second bag that had been sitting on the floor by his feet. "I stopped by to get a few of your things," he said. Xander took the bag from him and reached inside, taking out a pair of sweatpants.   
  
"Oh, God, thank you." He hadn't worn his own clothes in months.   
  
Giles gave him a beaming smile, and nodded. "I imagined you would like that. Get dressed and I'll take you home."  
  
Home. Xander liked the sound of that. A lot. He nodded at Giles and took off the satin robe without even realizing that Giles was still in the room.  
  
It wasn't until he had pulled the shirt Giles had brought for him over his head that he realized Giles was watching him; he looked up and saw an expression he couldn't read on Giles' face. Then Giles looked away, and Xander sat down on the bed to put his shoes on, feeling confused and a little overwhelmed.   
  
He kinda liked the attention, but at the same time, it gave him the same uneasy feeling that he got back at the prison when he was being picked up for the night. But maybe it would be okay if it was Giles. Thinking this over, Xander finished tying his shoes, and then followed Giles out of the room.  
  
Giles didn't *treat* him like the customers had, at least. Not at all. He stayed close to Xander as they went downstairs, a protective hand on Xander's shoulder as they stopped to tell the girls they were leaving. "Xander needs to rest somewhere quiet," Giles said. "I'm taking him home with me, and I'm sure he'll feel more able to talk to you soon."  
  
Xander avoided looking directly at the girls, because he couldn't take the look of pity in their eyes, but he heard Buffy say: "He should stay here, we'll protect him and take care of him."  
  
Xander tensed.  
  
"No." Giles shook his head. "He needs quiet and his own things. Two things which he will find in my flat. Now we're leaving. I'll be back in the morning."  
  
"What about Xander?" Willow asked.   
  
"That will be completely up to him," Giles said. "He's a grown man; he can decide for himself when he's ready to see people."  
  
Xander shook his head and clung to Giles' arm. "I don't think so. Not tomorrow," he murmured, eyes still cast down.  
  
Giles said goodbye to the girls again, and pushed him towards the door. "Lets go, love."  
  
He let Giles steer him out the door and out to the car. He couldn't think of anything to say; he just stared out the window. Giles kept one hand on Xander's arm most of the time, and that was reassuring, but right now, he just wanted to curl up and sleep, and not have to face this any more.   
  
Giles parked and helped Xander out of the car. Finally, they were inside, and Giles locked the door. Instead of making him feel trapped, the sound of the lock turning made Xander breathe more easily.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Giles asked, and Xander nodded quickly. His owners had fed him, but never quite enough, and he could hardly remember not being hungry. Some of the other slaves let the guards fuck them to get more food, but Xander hadn't been that desperate yet.  
  
"Please," Xander said softly, reminding himself that if Giles was offering to feed Xander, he wasn't going to expect anything.   
  
Giles pushed him towards the couch. "Just sit down, and I'll find something for us to eat."  
  
"Okay," Xander whispered. He sat down and stared at his hands for a while.  
  
He curled up, his arms crossed oer his stomach, after a while, and stayed like that until Giles came to get him. When he wasn't asleep, or working, he'd spent a lot of time sitting like that. There hadn't been much else to do.   
  
"Come on, love," Giles said after a while--Xander didn't know how long--taking his arm and leading him over to the table.   
  
And there, on the table, was pizza. It must have been frozen pizza, but it was pizza and it smelled so good, better than anything Xander could remember smelling in a very long time.  
  
"Is that all right? I thought you might enjoy something familiar."  
  
Xander sat down and licked his lips. "Oh, this is better than good, it's like heaven."  
  
Food that actually tasted good? It had been six months since Xander had had that.   
  
"Eat slowly," Giles warned him, as he reached for a piece of pizza. "You can't have been eating much, not with how thin you look, and you'll make yourself ill if you eat too quickly."  
  
Xander shook his head, taking a big bite. He'd be fine.   
  
He ate the whole slice in three bites and moaned. That really was heaven. "Thank you so much for this," he told Giles in between slices. He reached out for another one, but then stopped and looked up. "Can I have another one?"  
  
Giles looked at him, eyebrow raised in a look of surprise. "Of course," he said. "But I really do think you should slow down a bit. It may not have been the best thing I could have made for you, but I'd been expecting you would want to stay at Buffy's tonight."  
  
Xander didn't want to slow down, but he figured Giles was right, so he took his time to chew the next slice properly. He was about halfway through the piece before he felt too full to continued and slumped back. "That was very good pizza. I haven't had any in so long." Maybe Giles would make him something even better tomorrow. He had a longing for chicken, for some reason.  
  
Giles nodded. "If you get hungry later, you have the run of the kitchen," he said. "I imagine you're malnourished, and with the, er, the baby to think of, you definitely need to start building your strength back up."  
  
Xander looked down at his belly at the word "baby" and it suddenly hit him that he really was pregnant. "Wow. Baby, huh?"  
  
Giles took his hand and squeezed. "Yes, and I'll do all I can to help you, I promise."  
  
"You don't have to," Xander said, but he held on tightly to Giles' hand. "I mean, it's not exactly your problem."   
  
"Did I say it was a problem?" Giles said softly. "I offered to help because I wanted to. Because I want to be there for you, if you'll let me."  
  
Xander looked at Giles' piercing green eyes and his heart beat faster in his chest. "You can't mean that for real," he said, his voice breaking. No, Giles couldn't really mean that, because Xander was *dirty*, even demons had touched him that way, and Giles couldn't want to help him. Xander didn't even know who the father *was*.  
  
"Oh, love," Giles said, reaching over and stroking Xander's hair, "I certainly do. If that's not what you want, I understand, but I do mean it."   
  
Xander sniffled and leaned into Glies' touch. It felt so nice to be touched without being expected to put out. He tried really hard not to cry, but he could feel tears in his eyes and when he blinked, they spilled on his cheeks.  
  
"Don't--" Giles began, then stopped himself, letting go of Xander's hand to brush the tears from Xander's cheeks. "I suppose you have plenty to cry about," he said, instead, "but if you need a shoulder to cry  _on_ , it might be easier if we moved to the sofa."  
  
Xander nodded without hesitation, wanting to be able to feel safe in Giles' arms.   
  
Giles lead him to the sofa and sat down, pulling him down on his lap. "Let it go, love," Giles said right in Xander's ear. "You don't have to hold it in. I'm here, Xander."  
  
Xander leaned his head on Giles' shoulder and did exactly what Giles said. He let it go.  
  
Once he started crying, he wasn't certain he was ever going to be able to stop, but Giles held him tightly, rubbing his back and stroking his hair, and murmuring comfortingly.   
  
And then Giles' hand was on his belly, rubbing like he could already feel the baby, and Xander stopped crying at once. He looked at Giles' face and the expression in his eyes, and he knew all of a sudden that everything could, actually, be all right.  
  
"Feeling better?" Giles asked softly, and Xander nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Sorry," he said, and Giles shook his head.   
  
"You don't have to apologize. You've been through so much the past few months; the shocking thing would be if you *didn't* feel like crying."  
  
"You're touching my belly," Xander said, still a bit dumbstruck. "It feels kinda nice." He didn't want to talk about the crying.  
  
"Yes, doesn't it?" Giles smiled at Xander and didn't stop the movement of his hand.   
  
Xander closed his eyes, starting to relax a little. It had been so long since he'd felt like this, safe and warm and comforted, and he wanted to let himself believe that it wasn't going to end.   
  
Giles kept caressing Xander's stomach for a little while longer, then he stood and reached for Xander's arm. "Come now, love, let me put you to bed. You're exhausted."  
  
Xander let himself be pulled to his feet, but clung to Giles. "Please don't," he said, a little embarrassed at how needy he sounded. "Don't leave me alone, please!"  
  
"No, of course not, love," Giles said immediately. "I'll be staying with you, if you want me too. Or I can sleep on the chair, if you'd rather..."  
  
He shook his head. "Stay with me, please. If I wake up, I want to know I'm not back there."  
  
Giles nodded quickly. "Yes, of course, I will stay with you, love," he whispered tenderly.  
  
Xander sighed in relief. "Okay." He looked up at Giles and leaned forward to kiss him. Softly, just a peck on the lips, but still a kiss. His heart was beating really fast and hard in his chest, and it was scary, but he liked how it felt to kiss Giles. It felt safe.  
  
Giles smiled at him. "Come on, love. Let's put you to bed." He caressed Xander's cheek softly for a moment before they pulled apart and Giles led him into the bedroom.   
  
Xander touched his cheek, blushing a little at how Giles' touch felt on his skin. It was weird, but it made him shiver in the good way. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time.  
  
Giles pulled back the blankets, and Xander kicked off his shoes. He decided the sweatpants and T-shirt could stay on for tonight; he was looking forward to being completely warm while he slept. Once he was in bed, Giles took off his shoes and belt, but remained fully dressed as he stretched out on top of the covers.   
  
"You can get under the covers, you know," Xander said, lying facing Giles.  
  
"I suppose I could, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"You'll freeze on top of the covers like." Xander didn't think he'd get over the freezing anytime soon. He'd been cold for the past six months, and he hated to think that Giles would be cold too.  
  
"I'd be all right," Giles said. "It isn't that cold, and there's another blanket in the cupboard if I need it."   
  
Xander shook his head. "You aren't going to make me uncomfortable, either. What's making me uncomfortable is feeling like I'm going to keep you from getting a decent night sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" Giles asked, quirking his eyebrow at Xander.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes at him and scooted over a little. "Yeah, I'm sure. Beside, you can keep me warm." He blushed at that, his face turning red and hot, and he couldn't actually believe he'd said that, but at the same time, he really wanted it to happen. That scared him a litte.  
  
Giles didn't say anything, though, which helped the blush. He got into bed, and Xander slid closer to him again, snuggling next to him. Giles *was* warm, and even if all that happened was that they fell asleep, at least Xander would be comfortable.   
  
Giles' arms were around him, keeping him close, and the fear started to subside. Nothing bad could happen to him now. Not with Giles here.   
  
Xander looked up at him and smiled. "This feels nice," he said. He was suddenly hit by a very bad idea. Bad, bad idea, because this could end in disaster, but he felt safe now, and really, really nice, and he had a feeling that if he didn't do this now, he just wouldn't at all. So he leaned forward a little, and planted a kiss on Giles' lips.  
  
For a second, Giles kissed him back, but then he pulled away. "Xander, I don't think you've thought this through."  
  
"I don't want to think," Xander insisted. "But I know what I'm doing." He didn't; he had no idea what he was doing, but he did know he didn't want this to stop.  
  
"Xander," Giles said with a warning. "You need to think about this."  
  
Xander shook his head. "No, I don't. If I stop to think about this..." He kissed Giles again, and pulled himself even closer to him. "Please, let me do this," he whispered against Giles' lips. He didn't even know if he wanted to do anything besides kiss Giles, but what he did know was that it felt good, and it had been too long.  
  
"Xander," Giles said again, but then he gave in, kissing Xander back. Xander didn't let himself think about what he was doing, just clung to Giles and kept kissing him, feeling things he hadn't felt in months.   
  
Then Giles started touching him. Hands moving across Xander's body, slowly, but deliberately. He was careful not to touch skin, but Xander could feel himself becoming aroused, something he couldn't remember feeling in a very, very long time. It should have been scary, but it felt like Giles was touching HIM, and not Xander-the-hooker, and that was actually the opposite of scary.   
  
"Is this all right, love?" Giles murmured. Xander nodded, burying his head in the crook of Giles' neck so Giles couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. It had been so long since someone had been concerned about him, had seen him as a person.   
  
Giles kisses his neck and holds him tightly, his hands still moving slowly on Xander's body. "Let me know if it gets to be too overwhelming."  
  
Xander shakes his head, tears staining GIles' pajamas, and shivers into Giles' touch. "Don't stop touching me, please."  
  
"I won't, I promise," Giles said. "But if you change your mind, all you have to do is say the word."  
  
Xander believed him. For the first time in a long time, this was his decision. And he was deciding that he wanted more. He lifted his head again to kiss Giles, squirming closer to him.   
  
Giles responded to the kiss and Xander opened his mouth to Giles' tongue. Xander slipped his hands under Giles' shirt and touched skin warm like fire.  
  
Giles moaned and arched against Xander. "God, Xander, love."  
  
Xander grinned and started caressing Giles' skin. It made his palms tingle, and he couldn't stop kissing Giles at all.  
  
Giles was on his side, and Xander managed to work one hand around to Giles' back, running it over Giles' shoulders, trying to feel something, anything, to let him know he hadn't imagined Giles' wings. He found something--knots in the skin, just below Giles' shoulderblades, that made Giles groan and squirm again.   
  
"Xander, please, don't," Giles whispered.  
  
But Xander had found what he was looking for, and he shook his head. "Can I see them? Please?" He brushed the knots again, and Giles shuddered.  
  
"No," Giles protested. "I should never have--if there'd been any other way to get you out of there, I wouldn't have used them."  
  
"I'm glad I saw them," Xander said. "They were beautiful. I just want to get a better look."   
  
Giles looked at him questionningly, and then nodded, before he sat up on the bed and tugged his shirt over his head.  
  
"Turn around?" Xander asked, suddenly a little shy.  
  
Giles looked away from Xander, then turned around, switching on the light as he did. "I've never shown them to anyone before," he said, softly.   
  
"I can tell," Xander whispered. He reached and touched the flesh of Giles' wings. They were held so close to Giles' back that they looked like they were part of his back. If Xander hadn't known what he was looking at, he'd have just thought Giles had a large back and that was that. "Can you... can you spread them?"  
  
Giles took a deep breath. "You'll need to move out of the way," he said. His voice was still very soft, as though he found this incredibly difficult.   
  
Xander moved over so that he was next to Giles instead of behind him. "It's okay," he said, reaching out to stroke the feathers again.   
  
Giles let out a deep breathe and then the wings spread in front of Xander's eyes.  
  
They were beautiful and exactly as Xander remembered from his rescue. They were large and they weren't white, more like patterned. Green and brown and grey and very, very pretty. "Wow," Xander said, in awe. When he touched them again, Giles gave a big shudder and moaned. "Looks likethat feels good."  
  
"Y-yes," Giles admitted, and Xander stroked the feathers again. They were soft under his fingers, and Giles moaned quietly as Xander continued caressing the wings. He liked the way Giles reacted to his touch, and knowing that he was the only person Giles had ever let see them made it feel like something special.   
  
Giles moved and it made his wing brush against Xander's skin. "Oooh," Xander moaned, shivering.  
  
Giles was turning towards him again, and Xander leaned and kissed him.  
  
Giles kissed back, his tongue sliding past Xander's lips. Xander pulled Giles closer to him, kissing him harder and clinging tightly. "Please," he whispered. "Please, Giles, I want this."   
  
Giles didn't argue this tie. He pushed Xander down on the bed and lied on top of him, never stopping the kiss. "I want this too, Xander," he said with a moan.  
  
Xander thought for a second, as Giles pushed him down, that it was going to be too much for him, too much like what he'd gone through for the past six months. But it wasn't, it was Giles, and Xander kissed him back, smiling. "Good. Then no stopping?"  
  
"No, no stopping unless you tell me to," Giles replied.  
  
"Okay, that's good," Xander said. He kissed Giles more, lips sliding against the older man's wet lips.  
  
He didn't plan to tell Giles to stop, not when it felt this good. He arched his hips, rocking against Giles. He couldn't really reach Giles' wings like this, but he kept trying, finally able to run his fingers along the edge of one.  
  
Giles shuddered again at the touch, and started tugging at Xander's clothes. "Can I undress you, my love?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Please?" he said. He trusted Giles so completely that he couldn't imagine *not* wanting to let Giles do this.   
  
A minute later, all their clothes were on the floor, and Xander couldn't take his eyes away from Giles. The older man hadn't put his wings back against his back, and he was leaning over Xander, completely naked, with the wings framing his perfectly muscled body.  
  
"God," Xander whispered. "I never realized you were--" He broke off. What he wanted to say was, 'beautiful', but he wasn't sure how Giles would take it.   
  
Giles kissed his neck and his shoulder. "So are you, love," he said, like he understood what Xander meant, even though Xander hadn't actually said it.  
  
Xander closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of eing touched gently and lovingly. Maybe he'd been right at the beginning, before his owneres had trained him to think of himself as nothing but a whore. Maybe he deserved better than that.   
  
Giles touched Xander's thigh and settled between his legs. The brunette moaned and clung to him. "Make love to me, please," he said all in one breath because he was scared he'd chicken out before he was done talking.  
  
"Yes," Giles whispered. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."  
  
Xander clutched at Giles and moaned when the older man kissed his neck. "You want me?" he asked, voice hoarse and heavy with tears.   
  
"Yes, my love," Giles whispered again. "Yes, I want you. I've wanted you forever," he said.  
  
Xander closed his eyes and breathed shakily. There were tears sliding down his cheeks and Giles kissed them and then kissed Xander's lips.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything," Giles said, "but when we thought we'd lost you forever--"  
  
"But you found me," Xander said, the tears still running down his cheeks. "You saved me. I thought no one was ever going to come back for me, but you--"  
  
"Shh, love," Giles whispered. "Of course I came for you. I would never give up on you."  
  
Then he kissed Xander again, and dried his tears with his thumbs. He prepared Xander gently, and when he finally pushed into him, Xander gasped and arched off the bed. It was perfect, so perfect, how Giles' huge cock fit inside Xander's tight hole. And then Giles started to move, and Xander couldn't stop crying from how happy it made him.  
  
"Please, harder," Xander begged. This was so beautiful, and he wanted to feel Giles' cock filling him up completely, making him feel whole again.   
  
Giles obliged him, pushing harder and faster, feeling his orgasm build up as he fucked Xander and kissed him again, tongue lapping at the boy's tears. "I'm going to cum, my love, going to fill you up with my juices," he murmured hoarsely.  
  
Xander moaned and immediately reached for his cock. He wanted to come with Giles so bad.  
  
"That's right, love, touch yourself for me," Giles murmured, and Xander's hand moved faster, trying to keep pace with the thrusts of Giles' enormous cock deep inside him.  
  
And then he was coming, and he could feel Giles coming inside him too, and it was so good, he couldn't breathe. He thought maybe he passed, because when he finally opened his eyes, cheeks still damp with the last of his happy tears, Giles had pulled out, and he was blanketing Xander, all warm and panting and beautiful. His wings were *glowing*.  
  
"I love you," Xander whispered, burying his face in Giles' shoulder.   
  
"I love you, too," Giles said, and Xander closed his eyes again. Everything was going to be all right now. He just knew it.   
  
***  
  
The next few months went by really fast, and Xander made himself at home in Giles' apartment. Giles even moved all his things out of the spare bedroom, and they decorated it into a nursery for the baby that was growing steadily inside Xander. The girls came by one day and saw them kissing. They hadn't told them yet, and that was a difficult conversation, and they didn't believe that Giles loved him, or that Xander could love him back. Willow had told him that it was all because Giles had rescued him, and wouldn't even try to understand that Xander could feel in his soul that they were meant to be together.   
  
But they still came by, and Giles and Xander tried their best to not snog when they were in the room. Xander remembered when the baby kicked for the first time, and Giles had been right there at his side, with a look of complete awe on his face, and it had been perfect.  
  
And now it was morning, and Xander felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He clutched the counter hard, and screamed: "Giles! I think the baby's coming!"  
  
Giles came running into the kitchen, with a towel still around his neck from where he had been drying his hair after his shower. "Are you sure?"  
  
Xander looked at him. "Yes!" Not that he'd ever had a baby before, but he was pretty sure that was what was happening now.   
  
"I'll call Willow," Giles said, kissing Xander's forehead tenderly before he went to the phone.   
  
Xander cried out at the next pull of pain, and made his way up to the bedroom. They'd decided they were going to do this here, because there was no way Xander could get into the hospital like this. Sure, Willow was going to turn him back into a woman the moment she got there (it'd be easier for the baby to come. Xander didn't even want to think how it would work if he stayed a man), but still.  
  
The hospital would want identification, and Xander's ID said that he was a man. If something went wrong--Xander kept telling Giles that nothing was going to go wrong, but Giles worried about him--Giles promised that he'd call 911 right away, but Xander was sure the baby was going to be fine.   
  
He was a little worried about what the baby would look like, since he didn't know what demon was the father, but it didn't matter, because it was his baby. No, he caught himself, *their* baby. Giles had been really clear that he wanted to be part of the baby's life, and Xander wasn't going to argue about that. Giles had even started a trust fund, for the kid. A *trust fund*.  
  
"Willow will be here in a minute," Giles said when he walked into the room. Xander nodded at him and took his lover's hand, squeezing tight when the next contraction hit.   
  
The contractions were coming closer together now, and hurting a *lot* more; Xander knew Willow was there, and could hear Buffy downstairs, but he hardly even noticed when Willow changed him into a woman. The change came in the middle of a contraction, and he couldn't even feel it.   
  
"That's it, push, my love," Giles said, squeezing Xander's hand even tighter.  
  
Xander knew GIles was probably getting the worse glare ever from Willow, because he'd called him 'love' but Xander couldn't care. It hurt and he was pushing as hard as he could and he wanted that baby out of there now.  
  
And then, finally, *finally*, the baby was there. Xander couldn't see it yet, but he could hear it crying as Giles cut the cord and cleaned the baby up.   
  
And then Giles was putting the baby in Xander's arms. "Look at our daughter," he whispered. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
Xander looked at her and his breath caught in his throat. "She really is," he said. He'd made that. A baby. He'd really made a baby, and she was in his arms and she was crying, but she was beautiful. "Hi there," Xander said, touched her face and she looked at him and stopped crying.  
  
"Look, love," Giles said, his voice all tight with emotions. "Look." He moved the blanket around her a little and turned the baby so that Xander could see her back.   
  
Xander had thought she looked completely, one hundred percent normal, but now he saw that she was even better than that. She had wings, tiny little wings that were brown and grey just like Giles', but with little gold flecks on the feathers.   
  
"She has your wings," he said in awe. "Oh God, she's beautiful."  
  
He heard Willow gasp, and then Buffy was running in here. "What? Do we have to kill it?"  
  
Xander growled. "We're not killing my baby. OUR baby," he corrected with a look in Giles' direction.  
  
"No, of course we're not, love," Giles said firmly, standing in between Buffy and the bed. "She's perfect just the way she is."  
  
"Giles, she's half demon," Buffy argued. "Look at her wings!"  
  
"Her wings are perfect," Xander yelled. "They didn't come from her being a demon!"  
  
"How can you SAY that?" Buffy yelled back.  
  
Xander looked at Giles and the older man nodded. They hadn't told the girls how Giles had saved Xander. "Giles has wings. And he's definitely not a demon."  
  
"Uh, Xander?" Willow said. "Is Giles--I mean, he's not the baby's father, is he? I changed you back as soon as you got back, so--was there even time?"  
  
"Giles is definitely her father," Xander said. "But, um, no. He's not the one who got me pregnant."  
  
Willow nodded. "Okay... but Giles... Wings?"  
  
Xander craddled his daughter protectively to his chest while Giles stood with a defiant gaze at the girls and took off his shirt.  
  
"As you see," Giles said, "I have wings, which seem to be the same as this little girl here. Not a demon."  
  
Buffy frowned at them all. "How can you have wings and not be a demon?"  
  
"It just happens, Buffy," Giles said.  
  
"It just..." Buffy shook her head. "But how come *she* has wings, if you're not her fath--" She caught Xander's look and changed her mind. "Her, um, biological father."   
  
Giles smiled at Xander, and touched the baby girl's cheek with his index finger. "I suppose because I *am* her father, after all. And very much in love with the man who birthed her."  
  
Willow and Buffy exchanged a long look. Then, guiltily, Buffy said, "I think we owe you guys an apology."  
  
"Yeah, you do," Xander said. "You wanted to kill Shalindra."   
  
"I didn't *want* to," Buffy said, "and that's not what I meant."  
  
"Shalindra?" Giles said.   
  
Xander smiled at him. "Yes, Shalindra Jesse Jenny Giles-Harris." He cuddled the baby close to him. "I picked out her name a few days ago."   
  
"Anyway," Buffy said, "what I meant was I owe you guys an apology. I can't really doubt that you two really love each other. Not now."  
  
"No," Xander agreed. "Shalindra is proof of how much Giles loves both of us."   
  
Buffy smiled at them and Willow made an "awww" sound that made Xander blush. "Well, he does."  
  
"Yeah," Wills replied. "We can see that."  
  
Giles leaned in to kiss Xander, with Shalindra cradled safe between them, and Xander knew that no matter what he had had to suffer in the past, everything was going to be just fine for the three of them from now on.   
  
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
